Letter for Logan
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: An unexpected letter for Logan from an unexpected person!


So i haven't written anything in a very long time! If you are reading More than what they thought i will finish it no worries! I just caught a major case of writers block. This story was just written in the spur of the moment lol! After reading innocence lost i thought how no one really writes about lauras mom and i would have loved to see the communication between Sarah and Logan! well enjoy! And by the way i do not own the xmen

* * *

Logan walked up the stair of the mansion into the girls section looking for Laura for the sole purpose of checking on her which he hadn't done in a long time. As he got to her door he saw her reading an envelope with his name on it as she spotted him she put the envelope quickly away in her desk drawer.

"what were you looking at kid?"

"Nothing"

"Well if you won't tell me ill just have to take a look won't I." With a grunt he stepped inside and opened Laura desk drawer and took the envelope.

"Who wrote this Laura?"

"My mother."

Logan looked at her and opened the envelope and started reading.

Logan,

Your probably thinking why would this woman write to me I don't even know her, you're probably furious because of all the things I did to Laura. I don't blame you for thinking that, but I want you to know no one can regret or be more ashamed of what I did than myself. I Know I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness because I can't even forgive myself. My choices can't be undone much less forgiven. I was brought to the facility to help rebuild your genome so they could clone it. It was failure after failure, but I was determined to succeed. So I came up with the idea of creating a female clone but of course my request was denied. I proceeded with my idea and for that I was punished. Zander Rice had so much hatred towards you for killing his father in the previous weapon X project that he took it out on Laura how ever he could even before her birth. Yes, Sutter accepted my proposal in the end but my punishment was to be the surrogate mother of course the idea was Zander's that basturd. I became part of the experiment at the moment I was injected with your DNA. I'm probably the only woman you never slept with, yet I gave you a child. I was probed and poked my life changed when I became pregnant with Laura my life did not matter only the weapon that I was carrying. I believe we all get what we deserve and I know I did. Laura changed my life and saved it from the ever black hole I had created inside. I know your furious that no one asked for your permission to create Laura. Your probably thinking I'm a monster and your right I am but Logan I need you to understand that I love Laura she is my daughter my life my everything. She showed me hope that we failed in creating a weapon when she saved a little child's life, at that moment I knew I had to save her. I did what I had to do for our child to be safe, I understand we don't know each other or owe each other anything , yet we owe it to Laura. She is for all intent and purposes your daughter I gave birth to her she has a mother whether she's told anyone or not. Laura should know that all the blood she spilled is on my hands not hers she is not a weapon she is a child and I need you Logan to take care of her she needs a parental figure, Laura should not be blamed for our mistakes much less mines. If your reading this it means that I have unfortunely passed away. I want you to always remind her of my love for her. I Know we will never meet each other and I feel I should thank you for giving me the greatest gift in the world that is my daughter. I wasn't the best mother but I always tried to let her be a child I never read to her war tactics instead I read Pinocchio and other child story's. Please teach her to live a normal life, teach her to be more human. You know more than anyone what Laura is going through please help her go through it not for me but for her. I had always planned to take her to the institute where I knew you were but I also knew I would never get the chance. This is why I wrote you this letter asking you to be a father to Laura I know I don't have the right to ask for anything but for Laura I'm willing to try. Don't forget to let her know that she is not a weapon she is a child our child and that I love her.

Laura's mother, Sarah.

When Logan finished reading the letter he looked up at Laura.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because no one ever asked."

"Your eyes are her color aren't they?"

"Yeah she was really pretty."

"How did she die?"

Laura looked away while a tear found its way down her cheek. "Zander exposed her to the trigger sent and I…" "I didn't mean to it wasn't on purpose." She kept saying with tears running down her cheeks.

"Its ok kid." Logan did his best to comfort her. "She loved you very much."

Laura took of her chocker with a locket and opened the locket to show Logan.

"Is this her?" Laura nodded

"If I didn't now you were my clone I'd say you were her clone." He let out a grunt. She was beautiful he thought. As they left Laura's room he wondered what would have happened if she was still alive, could this woman be the one he would truly love. He thought to himself looking back at Laura.

* * *

Well you guy already know what to do! Please review i am very open to constructive criticism! Plzzz review


End file.
